The East Wind Is Coming, Faith Watson
by queengatiss
Summary: Faith Watson is the daughter of Mary and John Watson. She has grown up with the world's only Consulting detective.


I wake up to the sound of my mother washing dishes "FAIITTHH GET UP". I roll out of bed today is the first day of school. I hate it so much. Year 8 is going to suck so badly. I look at my phone I have 8 text's from Marcia my best friend. We have known each other since the first day of school. I played with her play dough and we mixed 2 colours together and got sent to the principal's office together. We have been best friends ever since. Her text's said:

Marcia 8:00 mon

Which outfit this one or this one?

Marcia 8:03

I picked the left one thanks for the help, Faith

Marcia 8:10

GET UP

Marcia 8:15

If i'm alone at the first day of school I will literally come to your house and cut your left toe off.

Marcia 8:30

Fine then. Don't reply

I reply back with

Faith 8:34

I'm here don't get your panties into a wad.

Marcia 8:35

Thank god where are you?

Faith 8:35

Brushing my teeth.

Marcia 8:36

Hurry up. were eating breakfast.

Marcia 8:37

Oh yeah and don't wear pink today. We don't want the incident from last year.

I roll my eyes at my phone and continue on brushing my teeth. I look into the closet for something to wear and I decide on a Peter Pan Blue collar shirt with some skinny jeans I grab my backpack and head for the door. "SHERLOCCCKK" I yell Sherlock comes flying in with his keys twirling them around his finger. "Ready to go?" mom comes rushing in with her phone and says "Oh, come on first day pictures" I roll my eyes and the camera flashes. Sherlock and I run out of the door and into the car. Sherlock looks at me and says "Excited?" "Hell no." I've always liked Sherlock more than my parents. He was so easy he didn't yell at me if swore I could stay home all by myself watch rated R movies with him. He's kind of like my best friend. My high functioning sociopath best friend.

-Time skip-

I run into the door. I'm one hour late for school on the first day. Wait to go Faith you get a shiny star. I see Marcia beside the lockers playing on her phone. She was always on the bloody thing. I sneak up behind her and yell "BOO" she jumps. "You twat!" She yells i'm pretty sure the whole school could hear her. She always gets scared easily.

"Do we have any classes together this yeah?" I say hoping we do. I only have one friend i'm not being alone this year.

" ?"

"No."

" "

"No"

" "

"No" I say annoyed

"Well. I guess were screwed."

I roll my eyes. Why can't I ever have a class with anyone I like. Maybe I won't suffer as bad in this living hell.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." I say

"Yeah.. Come over to my house today after school?"  
>"Sure."<p>

Marcia walks away. I'm still at my locker trying to fit all my stuff in. I close the door and I turn around with my books. A boy bumps into me. He was tall but not too tall since he was only in year 8. "Very sorry." He says picking up my books. He had a pretty think Scottish accent. "Its Alright" I say. I'm pretty sure i've said it's alright more than any other time's in my life. It's really fun being British said no one ever. He starts walking off and he turned back around and said "Oh yeah and by the way do you know where is?". "Oh yeah i'm going to that class right now. Follow me."

I walk though all the kids all gathered up in a hall. I say "So new here?" He nods and says "Yeah i'm from Scotland bet you could tell that but I moved here with my aunt and uncle my mom and dad got into a car wreck. "I'm sorry." I say now I kind of feel bad for thinking he was another stuck up soon to be jock. "Whats your name?" I say trying my hardest to lighten up the mood. "Oh my name is Mason" He says. "Mine's Faith." We reach the door. I sit down and open my notebook. He starts talking about WWII or some crap.

A few minutes later a ball of paper hits me in the lap it says "Ugh this is so boring i'm about to die-Mason" He smiles at me from across the room. I write back "Yeah it's like paint dry you want it to go quick so you can see the finishing result. -Faith" "Oh metaphors getting fancy. -Mason". The bell finally rings to lunch and I walk out of the room. Basically run because first of all i'm so bored i'm about to die second of all i'm really hungry. Mason yells "WAIT UP!" and runs after me.


End file.
